Amor improbable
by ultimecia tsuki
Summary: Mentir, engañar, traicionar. Dicen que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale, puede que sea cierto pero el precio a pagar es muy alto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este Fic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**Rating:** - M- De momento no lo es, pero conforme avancen los capítulos lo será.

Este es mi primer fic, de hecho es mi primer todo, es la primera vez que me animo a escribir. Hace años leí miles y miles de fics y ahora que están dando Bola de Drac Z Kai por la tele me ha vuelto a picar el gusanillo.

Perdón por los posibles errores ortográficos, gramaticales o de estructura y desarrollo.

**Nota: **me han comentado que este fic se parece bastante a otro, leí ese fic hace tiempo y quiero dejar claro que mi intención nunca fue copiar o sacar ideas. El parecido que pueda tener con ese fic o con cualquier otro es pura coincidencia y finalmente os recomiendo pasaros por el fic "La proposición" de nittasayuri.

* * *

><p>La Real Academia define la palabra imposible como algo que no tiene facultad ni medios para llegar a ser o suceder, y define improbable como algo inverosímil que no se funda en una razón prudente. Puestos a escoger, a mi me gusta más la improbabilidad que la imposibilidad, como a todo el mundo, supongo. La improbabilidad duele menos y deja un resquicio a la esperanza, a la épica. Que David ganara a Goliat era improbable, pero sucedió. Que Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyans se enamorara de mi era improbable, pero también sucedió.<p>

El amor, las relaciones, los sentimientos... no se fundan en una razón prudente; por eso no me gusta hablar de amores imposibles, si no de amores improbables, porque lo improbable es, por definición, probable. Lo que es casi seguro que no pase, es que puede pasar y mientras haya una posibilidad, media posibilidad entre mil millones de que pase, vale la pena intentarlo.

(Los hombres de Paco)

* * *

><p>A mis 23 años he empezado a planear mi mundo quitando la palabra 'amor'. ¿Qué por qué he borrado esa palabra de mi diccionario? Por que sólo la podría utilizar con él.<p>

Será mejor que empiece por el principio. Hola a todos, mi nombre es Son Pan y ésta es mi historia.

Todo comenzó cuando tenía 16 años, mi abuelo se había ido con el dragón, la Tierra estaba en paz y yo, por obligación de mi padre, me pasé el verano estudiando para recuperar el año que perdí por haber ido a buscar las bolas de dragón pero en ese momento los estudios estaban en lo más abajo de mi lista de prioridades, yo sólo pensaba en entrenar y lo hacía siempre que podía y cuando no podía también, perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que llegué a estar castigada. Habíamos llegado a un punto insostenible, insistía e insistía en que ya no vendrían más enemigos, que no era necesario entrenar tanto, que había más cosas en la vida y un día, dijo aquello de "mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que yo diga", queda por descontado decir que tal y como acabó de hablar cogí la puerta y me fui.

No sé por cuanto rato estuve volando o en que lugar exacto me encontraba, estaba llena de ira, de rabia y sabía que así no llegaría a ningún sitio, tenía que pensar, buscar una solución. Si me iba a vivir con mi abuela prácticamente no cambiaría nada, ya lo dicen, de tal palo tal astilla y no se podía negar que en ese aspecto Son Gohan había salido a Chichi. También pensé en ir con mi abuelo Satán pero mis padres fácilmente lo convencerían para que hiciera los que ellos quisieran. ¿Es que no había ninguna persona a la que no pudieran manipular? Y de repente, supe donde encontrarla, Corporación Capsula… era perfecto, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, me iría de mi casa y seguro que allí no me pondrían pegas para entrenar. Seguí volando hasta que agoté todas mis fuerzas y caí desmayada en medio de la nada. Al día siguiente me desperté en mi cama, supongo que mi padre me trajo de vuelta.

-Me gustaría ir al instituto de Bra -mis padres se quedaron tan sorprendidos que no les salió palabra, así que seguí hablando-. Siempre me habéis dicho que su colegio es uno de los mejores, pero claro, está un poco lejos y me tendría que quedar a vivir en su casa -intenté no mostrar mucho entusiasmo en la última parte pero por la cara de mi padre supe que no lo había conseguido.

-Sé perfectamente por donde van tus intenciones y a pesar de todo no me parece mal, la compañía de Bra te hará bien y como ni en un millón de años conseguirás que Vegeta te deje entrar en su adorada cámara de gravedad y todavía será más imposible que consigas que te entrene no te distraerás de tus estudios –con ese convencimiento en la cabeza de mi padre lo arregló todo para que me fuera a vivir a Corporación Capsula.

_Imposible… cuan equivocado estaba, pobre, si hubiera sabido todo lo que estaba por venir estoy segura que me hubiera entrenado él mismo, me habría construido una sala de entrenamiento e incluso me habría permitido dejar de estudiar. Yo, a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de nada._

Y así fue como pasé del "mientras vivas bajo mi techo" de mi padre al "mientras entrenes en mi cámara de gravedad" de Vegeta, aunque eso vendría un poco más adelante.

Los primeros días en mi nuevo hogar básicamente me dediqué a observar el comportamiento de cada uno: Bulma se pasaba el día o en el laboratorio o en reuniones de la empresa. Bra, de compras o con sus amigos o en su habitación maquinando excusas para contarle a su padre y poder salir con sus amigos a escondidas (¿y se supone que esa es la buena influencia que Bra tendría en mi? en fin…). Trunks entraba y salía cuando quería y al igual que Bulma la empresa le quitaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y en el poco que le quedaba no le vi entrenar ni una sola vez. Y finalmente Vegeta, fue menos desagradable conmigo de lo que esperaba, creo que le gustaba que me hubiera rebelado contra mi padre y que me viera entrenar a todas horas en el jardín puede que también ayudara.

El instituto comenzó y mi rutina también, entrenar de 6 a 8, colegio de 9 a 15, estudiar de 16 a 19, volver a entrenar de 19 a 22, y después si me quedaban fuerzas estudiaba una hora más. Me lo habían dejado muy claro, un solo suspenso y me iba directa para casa, sin segundas oportunidades. A decir verdad no es que mi vida de ahora fuera muy diferente a la que tenía en mi casa pero ver a Vegeta entrenar valía la pena, era mi última esperanza de conseguir a alguien que me entrenara en condiciones, mi padre, mi tío Goten e incluso Trunks, las veces que accedían a luchar conmigo siempre se contenían por no hacerme daño y así no se puede ni aprender ni avanzar.

Todos los días a las 7 Vegeta pasaba por el jardín donde yo entrenaba para ir a su cámara de gravedad y todos los días le daba los buenos días y le preguntaba si podía entrenar con él y como todos los días recibía un gran rotundo no como contestación.

El día siguiente amaneció diluviando.

-Buenos días Vegeta –dije empapada de los pies a la cabeza.

-He de reconocer que no esperaba verte hoy –dijo desde la puerta, resguardado de la lluvia.

-Se necesita algo más que un poco de agua para que falte a un entreno y no quiero romper nada de lo que hay en el patio interior, además creo que aquí fuera tengo más oportunidades de aprender –dije refiriéndome a todas las veces que me quedaba observándolo a escondidas por la ventana de la cámara-. ¿Puedo entrenar contigo?

-Ya sabes la respuesta, no. ¿Es que no te cansas de intentarlo? –curiosamente no parecía molesto por hablar conmigo sino más bien divertido.

-¿Que clase de persona sería si me rindiera a las dos semanas de empezar? ¿Es que acaso tú te estás cansando de decir que no? Podrías decir que sí para variar.

-Nunca te diré que sí.

-En ese caso me conformo con que no me digas que no.

-De momento confórmate con mirar por la ventana, mocosa. ¿Lo del disimulo no es lo tuyo, verdad? –le sonreí.

-Me tendré que conformar con eso y con hacerlo menos tiempo del que me gustaría, no todos nos quedamos en la cama hasta las tantas…

-No te pases de lista niña.

Se debió picar porque al día siguiente me lo encontré a las 6.

-Buenos días Vegeta

-Buenos días mocosa –¿eso era una sonrisa?

-¿Puedo entrenar contigo?

-No –sí, definitivamente era una sonrisa.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este Fic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p>Lo ocurrido hasta ahora: Pan se muda a corporación capsula para intentar que Vegeta la entrene, de momento no lo consigue pero parece que a nuestro querido príncipe empieza a no molestarle esta situación.<p>

* * *

><p>Los días seguían pasando y a pesar que todavía Vegeta no me entrenaba sí conseguí algunas mejoras bastante importantes, cuando sabía que le estaba mirando hacía las técnicas más despacio para que pudiera fijarme bien e incluso me daba algún consejo. A la hora de desayunar, como al ser tan temprano estábamos los dos solos, empezamos a tener mini conversaciones en las que de una manera u otra al final siempre quedaba muy claro que yo era un guerrero de clase baja y él todo un príncipe guerrero de élite pero mini conversaciones a pesar de todo y de vez en cuando conseguía que me explicara algo de nuestra raza. También entrenábamos a las mismas horas, antes no coincidíamos tanto pero poco a poco fue adaptando sus horarios a los míos, quien sabe, quizás le reconfortaba saber que alguien más compartía su espíritu de lucha o era una manera indirecta de tener compañía. Trunks y Bra iban a la suyo y prácticamente solo lo veían a la hora de la cena pero lo que sí me llamó la atención fue Bulma, sabía que no llevaba bien que Vegeta pareciera mucho más joven que ella y es que a pesar de conservarse muy bien no dejaba de tener 60 años, ya no le coqueteaba como había visto alguna vez de más pequeña ni le insistía para que fuera su acompañante en cenas o fiestas, tenía viajes de negocios que duraban semanas… desde fuera podía parecer que quería poner distancia entre ellos porque ya no le importaba o se le había acabado el amor pero si te fijabas bien si te fijabas con atención te dabas cuenta que simplemente era autoestima baja pero claro para eso tenías que querer verlo y yo durante un tiempo no quise.<p>

Y así siguieron pasando más y más días y el caso es que había mejorado mucho, demasiado, hasta que un día de las vacaciones de primavera sólo pudo pasar lo inevitable:

BOOOOOOM

-Niña del demonio –dijo un Vegeta que echaba fuego por los ojos

-Perdón Vegeta pero últimamente me cuesta controlar mi energía

-¿Y tenías que no controlar tu energía contra mi cámara? Castigada dos semanas sin entrenar

-¿Dos semanas? Pero si no le he hecho nada, una rascadita pequeña -se escucha un ruido de fondo y empieza a salir humo… la cámara se acaba de caer en pedazos…

-No vas a volver a entrenar hasta el día del juicio final ¿me has entendido bien? y ahora desaparece de mi vista

* * *

><p>POV Pan<p>

Lo que me faltaba, es peor que mi padre, si no pensaba supervisarme para que narices me enseña técnicas tan potentes si es que a eso se le puede llamar enseñar, lo lleva claro si piensa que me voy a quedar quieta, que intente detenerme si puede. Pero que tonterías estoy pensando, pues claro que puede detenerme, antes de darme cuenta me habría roto brazos y piernas para dejarme inmovilizada y se quedaría tan tranquilo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, aunque bueno, que más daría si voy a tener que estar sin hacer nada que no sea porque no lo he intentado todo. Pues eso, yo me voy para las montañas a entrenar como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada y cuando venga Vegeta a regañarme, que vendrá, pues ya veremos que pasa. Volando no puedo ir porque captaría mi energía al momento, al no ser… y llamé a la nube voladora que ahora era mía después de haber pasado por mi padre y tío.

* * *

><p>POV Vegeta<p>

Esta niña ha mejorado mucho, el ki que desprendía cuando se le ha descontrolado la bola de energía era altísimo, quizás ha llegado el momento de dejarme de juegos y empezar a tomarla en serio. Ya había notado que estaba cambiando, tiene la mirada diferente, tiene la mirada de un guerrero saiyan, veremos como evoluciona en los siguientes días, si se porta bien… ¿Qué es eso? Una nube amarilla que se mueve tan rápido… eso lo he visto antes pero dónde… ¡Maldita mocosa! Y yo plateándome en entrenarla si se portaba bien, la culpa es mía por pensar tonterías, desde cuando esta niña se porta bien. ¿Qué estará tramando? ¿Es que no me tiene miedo? ¿Querrá que le rompa los brazos y las piernas? Mejor la sigo a ver que se propone tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

><p>Y allí estaba yo, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire, tirando bolas de energía contra enemigos invisibles cuando Vegeta decide aparecer en escena.<p>

-Se puede saber que haces

-Estoy entrenando –vamos Pan, se valiente- ¿es que no lo ves? –serás idiota, he dicho valiente no estúpida, estoy cavando mi propia tumba y ahora ¿porque sonríe?

-Sino recuerdo mal te he castigado y de eso no hace ni media hora –es bien divertida esta chica, tan pronto tiene una mirada valiente y decidida como que pone cara de circunstancia

-Ya pero después de analizar los pros y los contras he decidido no hacerte caso, unos huesos rotos no me dan miedo, tú no me das miedo –ha llegado la hora de la verdad, si ahora me acobardo nunca me tomará en serio

-Pues deberías. Estarás castigada sin entrenar hasta que consiga una cámara nueva y luego si te portas bien ya veremos que hago contigo. Pan, no hagas que me arrepienta de darte esta oportunidad y ahora vamos tienes que recoger el destrozo que has hecho –pero que me pasa, porque actúo así con ella, me traerá problemas, lo sé

-… -tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, estaba feliz, era feliz- gracias, gracias, gracias –y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me abalancé contra él para darle un abrazo, nos caímos y conmigo todavía encima de él y apretando todavía más mi abrazo- Vegeta te prometo que no te fallaré –no sabía que me hacía más feliz si la ilusión de entrenar con él o que hubiera dicho mi nombre

-Tú y yo tenemos un concepto diferente de lo que es portarse bien, lección número uno: yo en el suelo mal, yo en mi cámara entrenando bien

Volvimos a casa y como Bulma no estaba esperé impaciente que Trunks llegara de trabajar y con mi mejor cara de niña buena y ojos suplicantes (en plan Himawari de Shin-chan echando estrellitas amarillas por los ojos)

-Trunks bienvenido a casa, ¡que guapo estás hoy! –quizás me he pasado con lo de guapo, seguro que se me ha visto el plumero

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mira que eres desconfiado porque voy a querer algo–me senté encima de él- yo sólo quería pasar un rato con mi chico favorito, hablar de nuestras cosas, de que tal ha ido el día

-Bueno vale, me he cargado la cámara de tu padre y no me deja entrenar hasta que consiga una nueva y tu madre tardará bastante en volver de su viaje –pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo abracé- por favor, por favor, por favor hazle tú una –y ahí va, mi mirada Himawari- ¿sí?

-Retrocede un poco, dices que has roto la cámara de mi padre y estás viva para contarlo

-Al principio a mi también me sorprendió pero aquí estoy y por eso mejor no tentar a la suerte, entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

_Y vaya que si me ayudó, me ayudó a eso y en un futuro me ayudaría a mucho más._

-Buenos días Vegeta, levántate que es tarde, mira ya entra el sol por la ventana –entré en su habitación como si nada y retiré las cortinas, oscuridad absoluta- vale igual todavía no ha salido el sol pero son las 6, es hora de entrenar –y empecé a dar saltos en su cama, los cuatro redbull que me había tomado durante la noche que había pasado en vela ayudando a Trunks me estaban pasando factura, estaba acelerada

-Lección número dos: tú entrando en mi habitación sin permiso mal tú yéndote dejándome en paz bien

-Como quieras, en ese caso me iré yo solita a estrenar la cámara de gravedad nueva… -Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó, yo me desestabilicé cayendo los dos al suelo igual que el día anterior- ¿ahora si me haces caso? –yo le hablaba ajena a la postura en que estábamos- había un prototipo a medio hacer y Trunks lo ha acabado esta noche

-Mocosa, lección número uno

-Tú en el suelo mal tú entrenando en tu cámara bien –sin levantarme de encima suyo eché un vistazo- nunca había estado en tu habitación ¿dónde están tus cosas? sólo veo cachivaches de Bulma

-Yo no tengo cosas, las que tenía quedaron destruidas con mi planeta y bueno, qué, piensas quitarte algún día de encima de mí

-Sí pero primero toca la pregunta de rigor –lo miré fijamente y ahí me quedé, embobada, perdiéndome en la oscuridad de sus ojos hasta que por fin conseguí hablar- ¿puedo entrenar contigo?

-… -me miró fijamente y ahí me quedé, embobado, perdiéndome en la oscuridad de sus ojos y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era tarde, no le había contestado dando a entender un sí

-No has dicho que no –y para no perder la costumbre que últimamente estaba cogiendo lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude

-Lección número tres: tú abrazándome mal tú a una distancia de dos metros de seguridad bien. Y ahora, en serio, levanta

Habían pasado dos meses desde que empecé a entrenar con Vegeta, dos meses en los que no había cumplido la lección número uno, dos y tres ni la cuatro ni la cinco que eran nuevas y venían a ser más de lo mismo. Dos meses en los que mi energía se había disparado, tenía el poder de un saiyan de nivel 1 pero sin la transformación y a mi cuerpo le costaba asimilarlo, perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que rompí mi habitación o el baño o la cocina o la sala de estar, era un peligro para el resto de las personas no saiyans por lo que dejé el instituto (me costó una buena pelea con mi padre en la que llegamos a las manos pero finalmente me dejó por imposible) y así fue como acabé "desterrada" a la sala de gravedad, hicieron un anexo para mi con una cocina porque habitación y baño ya había. Hubo días en los que ni salía de allí, tenía todo lo que necesitaba porque a mi destierro involuntario se sumó Vegeta con un destierro voluntario.

Recuerdo el primer día que se quedó a dormir, habíamos acabado un duro día de entrenamiento y empecé a chincharle diciendo que si qué pereza tener que ir a la casa grande, que yo tenía mi habitación a dos pasos, que no iba a bajar la gravedad… y cuando salí de ducharme lo encontré metido en la cama:

-Tu cama está ahí –y me señaló un saco de dormir en el suelo

-¿Vamos a hacer una fiesta de pijamas? –dije divertida mientras me metía en el saco- mira que eres cutre, no me has traído ni una triste esterilla para ponerla debajo

-No seas quejica, yo he dormido en sitios peores y no me he muerto

-Vegeta, lección número dos: tú entrando en mi habitación sin permiso mal tú yéndote dejándome en paz bien

-Jejejeje, niña las lecciones son sólo para ti además que la cámara es mía y por ende todo lo que hay dentro con lo que esta es mi habitación, agradece que no te mando a dormir al jardín

-No faltaba más, muchas gracias por dejarme dormir en el suelo (nótese la ironía)

-De nada

Al día siguiente llevé un colchón inflable pero "misteriosamente" se pinchó durante la noche y me desperté en el suelo, al otro día llevé un plegatín pero "misteriosamente" se plegaba todo el rato. Su cámara sus reglas pensé y al tercer día me resigné a dormir en el saco de dormir del primer día, sé que podría haber ido a una habitación de la casa a descansar en condiciones pero en aquel momento algo tan obvio ni se me ocurrió, mi cerebro no contemplaba la opción de alejarme de él.

Hablábamos de cualquier cosa, nos reíamos, hacíamos bromas, jugábamos a la consola, veíamos películas… Pero todo se estropeó, Bulma volvió de uno de sus muchos viajes y esa noche Vegeta no durmió en la cámara ni la siguiente ni la otra, sólo entraba conmigo cuando ella estaba trabajando y en el momento que quedaba libre se iba detrás de su mujer, a mi parecer, como un perrito faldero y me daba rabia me daba muchísima rabia.

Esos días fueron muy destructivos para mí, entrenaba hasta la saciedad, no podía dormir y la única manera de conseguirlo era desmayarme del cansancio, no paraba para comer, me daba igual todo, en mi mente sólo había una cosa, su mirada, su voz, su risa esa risa tan franca y sincera que ni él mismo sabía que tenía y entonces lo vi claro, estaba enamorada, estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de Vegeta.

No pensaba quedarme callada, no era mi estilo, cuando quiero algo lo digo y peleo por ello y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Iba a ser un acoso y derribo en toda regla.

Continuará.


End file.
